The present invention is concerned with analgesic and antiinflammatory agents and, in particular, with oxindole-1-[N-(alkoxycarbonyl)]carboxamides and 1-(N-carboxamido)carboxamides as antiinflammatory agents.
The use of oxindoles as antiinflammatory agents has been reported in U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,453 which claimed 1-substituted-2-oxindole-3-carboxamides. Recently, a series of 3-acyl-2-oxindole-1-carboxamides was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,672 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,942 to be inhibitors of the cyclooxygenase (CO) and lipoxygenase (LO) enzymes and to be useful as analgesic and antiinflammatory agents in mammalian subjects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,037 provides novel 2-oxindole compounds of the formula ##STR2## and the pharmaceutically-acceptable base salts thereof; wherein
X is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, bromo, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbons, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbons, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbons, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbons, trifluoromethyl, alkylsulfinyl having 1 to 4 carbons, alkylsulfonyl having 1 to 4 carbons, nitro, phenyl, alkanoyl having 2 to 4 carbons, benzoyl, thenoyl, alkanamido having 2 to 4 carbons, benzamido and N,N-dialkylsulfamoyl having 1 to 3 carbons in each of said alkyls; and Y is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, bromo, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbons, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbons, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbons, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbons and trifluoromethyl;
or X and Y when taken together are a 4,5-, 5,6-or 6,7-methylenedioxy group or a 4,5-, 5,5- or 6,7-ethylenedioxy group; or X and Y when taken together and when attached to adjacent carbon atoms, form a divalent radical Z, wherein Z is selected from the group consisting of ##STR3## wherein W is oxygen or sulfur;
R.sup.1 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl having 1 to 6 carbons, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbons, phenyl, substituted phenyl, phenylalkyl having 1 to 3 carbons in said alkyl, (substituted phenyl)alkyl having 1 to 3 carbons in said alkyl, phenoxyalkyl having 1 to 3 carbons in said alkyl, (substituted phenoxy)alkyl having 1 to 3 carbons in said alkyl, naphthyl and --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --Q--R.sup.0 ;
wherein the substituent on said substituted phenyl, said (substituted phenyl)alkyl and said (substituted phenoxy)alkyl is selected from the group consisting of fluoro, chloro, alkyl having 1 to 3 carbons, alkoxy having 1 to 3 carbons and trifluoromethyl; n is zero, 1 or 2; Q is a divalent radical derived from a compound selected from the group consisting of furan, thiophene, pyrrole, thiazole, isothiazole, oxazole, isoxazole, 1,2,3-thiadiazole, 1,2,5-thiadiazole, tetrahydrofuran, tetrahydrothiophene, pyridine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, benzo[b-]furan and benzo[b]thiophene; and R.sup.0 is hydrogen or alkyl having 1 to 3 carbons;
and R.sup.2 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl having 1 to 6 carbons, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbons, phenoxymethyl, furyl, thienyl, pyridyl and ##STR4## wherein R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are each selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbons, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbons and trifluoromethyl.
Certain prodrugs of 3-acyl-2-oxindoles-1-carboxamides are described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,703 which are of the formula: ##STR5## wherein X and Y are each hydrogen, fluoro or chloro; R.sup.1 is 2-thienyl or benzyl; and R is alkanoyl of two to ten carbon atoms, cycloalkylcarbonyl of five to seven carbon atoms, phenylalkanoyl of seven to ten carbon atoms, chlorobenzoyl, methoxybenzoyl, thenoyl, omega alkoxycarbonylalkanoyl said alkoxy having one to three carbon atoms and said alkanoyl having three to five carbon atoms; alkoxy carbonyl of two to ten carbon atoms; phenoxycarbonyl; 1-(acyloxy)alkyl said acyl having one to four carbon atoms; 1-(alkoxycarbonyloxy)alkyl said alkoxy having two to five carbon atoms and said alkyl having one to four carbon atoms; alkyl of one to three carbon atoms; alkylsulfonyl of one to three carbon atoms; methylphenylsulfonyl or dialkylphosphonate said alkyl each of one to three carbon atoms.
Commonly owned copending U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,331 discloses compounds of the formula ##STR6## wherein R.sup.10, R.sup.11, R.sup.12 and R.sup.13 are hydrogen, alkyl or halogen and R is methyleneoxyalkanoyl, methyleneoxyalkenoyl or alkenoyl.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,672, 4,658,037, 4,569,942, 5,270,331 and 5,118,703 are hereby incorporated by reference.